1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-123103 discusses a technique for displaying an icon corresponding to a printer driver by installing the printer driver.
In the technique, however, each installation of a printer driver, an icon corresponding to the printer driver is displayed. As a result, for a user, it is difficult to find an icon that the user wants to use, and this may decrease the operability of the user.